My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 animated musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Final Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Final of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Film takes place during Season 9 after The Ending Of The End Part 2 and before The Last Problem. Plot After the coronation of Adult Princess Twilight,Adult Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's next Friendship Festival, only to be ruined by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everyone that she's The Storm King's wife! The Storm Queen also presents her 5 villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar and, Dr. Hexilier to them. The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted use The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of the adult Alicorn and use it to create the most powerful fire and lava in Equestria, when Starlight returns to battle with her, not only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen orders The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar, and Dr Hexilier to kill Adult Twilight by draining her magic and throw her down the hill of Canterlot and break her to 1,000 pieces, and Starlight Glimmer was forced to leave Equestria and head back to the Badlands to make new friends on her new Adventure, while The Storm Queen orders The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar, and Dr. Hexilier to capture the powerful pegasi,unicorns, and earth ponies with foals. Along the way Starlight reaches the Badlands and becomes a new alicorn princess and her magic is not drained, makes new friends that are willing to help Starlight Glimmer defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria. Join Starlight Glimmer and her new friends as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria! Cast * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, The Main Protagonist, The Leader Of The Mane 6, The Princess Of Equestria, The Princess Of Friendship, killed by The Storm Queen and her 5 evil friends. She lives in the sky as her ghost and spirit form in the clouds and sings Haunted to give Starlight advice and make her a new alicorn princess. ** Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's singing voice. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Honesty. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness. ** Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity and Princess Luna. ** Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist. * Michael Peña as Grubber. * Taye Diggs as Capper. * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archrival and reformed friend who left Equestria and becomes a alicorn princess during the song Haunted. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend. * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia. * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence. * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's big brother. * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. friends of spike and embar. * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing. * James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted, she also wants revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle for killing for him, so she orders her 5 evil friend to kill Twilight during the attack at Canterlot. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister targeted by Dr. Hexilier. * Bill Newton as Stygian. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. *Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). *Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Billy Crystal as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with Azkar. *Nicholas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Zordart's guardian *Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. *Tom Holland as Spidrew Weblash, a crimson unicorn who is targeted by Baron Xalazar. *Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. *Josh Gad as Polaf, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. *Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. *Elizabeth Daily as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with The Fire Lord. *Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blyzzard, Twilight's long lost older sister targeted by Azkar. Additional Songs # Friendship Festival In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan # Stampede from Lion King 2019 # Hi Starlight by Taye Diggs # Katti Kindelan by Bollywood # The New Pony in Seaquestria by Kristin Chenoweth # Love in water by Kelly Sheridan # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # Solemn Piano from Sonic Fan 77 misbehaves at Dream World # Behold Princess Starlight Glimmer by British Choir from MLP Season 3 finale # Life In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan,Andrea Libman, Ashleigh Ball, Rebecca Shiochet and Uzo Aduba (ending credits) # Haunted by Rebecca Shoihcet # Never Too Late by Elton John # Can't Wait To Be King by Rowan,Laura,Jason # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # I don't wanna think about you by Simple Plan # Dying Light by Alter Bridge # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Thiller by Michael Jackson # Da Funk by Daft Punk # Elephant Graveyard from Lion King 2019 # Official Launch Trailer from Disney Emoji Blitz # Theme Sing from Disney Emoji Blitz # Main Menu from Disney Emoji Blitz # Haunted Mansion Survival music from Disney Emoji Blitz # Survival Blitz Mode from Disney Emoji Blitz # Star Wars Original from Disney Emoji Blitz # Star Wars Villain Music from Disney Emoji Blitz # Star Wars Villain Event Blitz Mode from Disney Emoji Blitz # Villain Event from Disney Emoji Blitz # Villain Event Blitz Mode from Disney Emoji Blitz # Elephant Graveyard from Lion King 1994 # Imperial March from Disney Emoji Blitz # Imperial March Blitz Mode from Disney Emoji Blitz # Normal Round from Disney Emoji Blitz # Blitz Mode from Disney Emoji Blitz # Round Results from Disney Emoji Blitz # Coco Clear Event Music from Disney Emoji Blitz # Coco Clear Event Blitz Mode from Disney Emoji Blitz # Ralph Breaks The Internet Team Event Music from Disney Emoji Blitz # Ralph Breaks The Internet Blitz Mode from Disney Emoji Blitz # Raise Our Voices by Kelli Wakili from Barbie Rock'n Royals Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020. The Movie was referred as My Little Pony: The Movie 2. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures is featured in Lionsgate. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:The Avengers Category:Adventure Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain Marvel Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Movies Category:Films scores by Imagine Dragons Category:PANIC! At the Disco Category:Superhero Movies Category:G Category:PG-13 Category:Lionsgate Films Category:The Lion King Category:Toy Story Category:Dumbo Category:Deadpool Movies Category:Sad Songs